The Kingpins
The Kingpins is The Sanctuary of Greed and they are the evil luxurious super villains of The Sanctuary of Evil. Led by Leone “Kingpin” Cappelli, the Kingpins are the evil version of 1% with a purpose of world domination by daring heists and robberies and causing stock market crashes and black media, using with hi-tech arsenal and luxurious vehicles. Origins In the Medieval Age of Antichthon, greedy warlords and tyrants have conquered the lands and plundered and looted their golds, jewels, and treasures as their own keeps. One of the greedy warlord is from Reptilia and his name is Cornelius who have conquered the land of Reptilia and corrupted the Dragon Scale Gems. Then coming out of nowhere, the heroes have defeated the greedy warlords and tyrants and end their reign of terror and higher taxes and increased corruption. The world is freed from the vile rich dictatorships for good. But not for long, they don't. In the modern times in the early nineties, Leone Cappelli is many considered as the Kingpin of Capitalists who is a multi-billionaire in the world. His company, Cappelli International Corporation, is a complex of multi-media, selling impressive luxurious sport cars and motorcycles, and super expensive technologies such as big tv and computers only the rich people like businesspeople and celebrities can afford it. Luckily he can sell it to ordinary people with best qualities and quantities in stores all over the world. Fame and fortune is on side for his charitable and humanitarian works. But on the bright side, Leone Cappelli is actually Cornelius and have decided to form his own Sanctuary of Evil as a namesake from his nickname and started his purpose of world domination. First came up in his mind is Kantaris Greeddrakon, a Draconian scorned with lust for money and power who runs her own banking company makes a perfect cover for their bank accounts. Next is Keith Richman, chairman and founder of Rich Media Corporation, who turned out to be Negazoid, an entity from Media Dimension who seeks to conquer the world by manipulating media and sending hypnosis subliminal messages. Cappelli and Richman made a partnership as they've announced at the press conference. But in reality, they were a match made in perfect heaven. Next is Wuya Import/Export Trade Company's Vincent Waterburg under the guise of Hei Yin Long and Yinya and made a deal with them for full cooperation as Cappelli found a perfect cover for smuggling stolen artifacts and antiques inside luxury goods. Meanwhile, Kantaris have contacted Slayton Grongo of King Croc Corporation and King Jabberwocky himself and told them about their plan and they agreed to join them. With all seven leaders are assembled and all well-known rich criminals and lieutenants are gathered in a style of a board meeting, they began to manipulate stock markets that it will cause the economic crisis which they have finally did it in 2007. Adding to their notorieties, they've robbed high security banks and heisted the museums all over the world at night. One of the most notorious daring heist is Metro City's National Museum of Capitalist History, stole hundreds of antiques worth of millions of dollars including the bell toll used by the President at the end of 19th century. And thus, The Kingpins was born. No matter how far they got richer and more greedier, the Kingpins can be stopped by the Deadly Alliance but not in public as they have find the Hard Way to defeat them one by one. Activities The Kingpins are capitalist business people and very respected political donors in public with high confidence. But behind the scenes, however, their intentions were purpose of world domination by manipulating stock markets to cause the economic crisis just like they secretly did in Global Economic Crisis in 2007 and creating black media by exposing political and celebrity scandals, thanks to their hackings on the highly sophisticated and secured computers hidden from the eyes of the authorities. They also sells their luxurious items with stolen artifacts and antiques on the international black market and carrying out their corporate espionage. They have the high-technology and luxurious vehicles like super cars and super bikes for their world class heists and robberies and gained notorieties although they don't know who they really were. To UN-GDI and CIA T.A.S.K Force, they expected to know better as they knew it after that happened. The Kingpins are professionals and untouchables, much more than Black Arms’ activities. Members Main Leaders: The Big Seven Leone “Kingpin” Cornelius Cappelli A charming multi-billionaire is the founder and the main leader of the Kingpins. Leone “Kingpin” Cappelli is the head of the Cappelli International Corporation who has a massive capital investments with phenomenal successes, from putting up his stocks on the exchange to fuel the financial success to the development of luxurious cars, boats, and even technologies like smartphones and supercomputers. He also collects fabulous relics and artifacts from auction houses; Money and fame is on his side. Naturally, he simply make a very rare appearance for quite some time. But in reality, however, his true form and name is Cornelius, a greedy sinister cold-blooded reptilian warlord who conquered the world of Reptilia years ago and took their golds and treasures for his collection as his trophies and decapitated his fallen enemies and kept it on his wall as his decoration. Part time capitalist businessman, part time villain in secret, Leone “Kingpin” Cornelius Cappelli is the real estate super villain while in public he's the Kingpin of Capitalists. Kantaris Greeddrakon The sinister female Draconian is the head of Kantaris Corporation and one of the Kingpins’ main leaders. Kantaris Greeddrakon was a leader of the Valkyrie Dragons where her rival and arch-nemesis, Kila Frostina, and her band once the members of the group. When Kila and her companions left the group, Kantaris’ leadership was unpopular and corrupt by views from many members of the Valkyrie Dragons due to her harsh beauty and intellect and aggression of her behavior, failing to trick them into believing and trusting in her. After failing to trick and kill her arch-nemesis, she was banished in humiliating defeat and never returned. During her exile, she founded a cave with stashed golds and treasures that belongs to the fallen Silveargusian kingdom years ago in case of rebuilding their former glory. She took their long lost golds with her and building her own order. But instead, she found a new way of gaining more gold by creating false banks and fooled her victims, mostly the Silveargusians. Due to her greediness, she was met by Cornelius who was impressed by her unexpected fraudulent skills and creating her insurance policy and she was offered to join the Kingpins as one of the leaders of The Sanctuary of Greed. She accepted his offer. Now today in the modern world, Kantaris runs her banking company for criminals, super-villains and evil genius and operates bank robberies and heists all over the globe while enjoying her new luxurious lifestyle and plotting her revenge on Kila and her friends. Keith Richman Keith Richman is the head of Rich Media Corporation. His management of media company have reach millions all over the world, thanks to his own market campaign and advertisements with successful several shows, from Saturday Morning Cartoons to Sports, News, Musics, and Reality shows, leading the birth of the popular Rich Media Channel. Richman had it all with rights to air the shows from other networks and movies to air. However, his true form and identity is Negazoid, a cybernetic entity from Media Dimension who plans to take over the real world with his television hypnosis subliminal messages to control the viewers’ mind and exploits them with bad tv series and z-grade movies. He also exposed the scandals on politicians, celebrities, and superheroes. But for the Deadly Alliance, Negazoid plays his twisted games based on game shows and series finales. Vincent Waterburg Vincent Waterburg is the head of Wuya Import/Export Trade Company. His business endeavors made billions worth from antiques he bought and/or excavated from dig sites and ruins in all over Asia to his extensive list of wealthy clients and collectors. He also distributes with other equipments such as brand new flat-screen tv's and luxurious furnitures from third-party contractors. However, he hides stolen artifacts from museums within the furnitures, smuggling it out in a clean way and delivered them on the black market. Until one day, he received a dark mystical mask from Imperial 69 after he delivered the valuable relic to Dr. Wang and touched it as he received a power from the mask and freed the evil spirits named Hei Yin Long, a wicked sorcerer that have been sealed away by the mystics for 1500 years, and the spirit witch, Yinya. After releasing the spirits, Waterburg made a perfect eternal deal with as Hei Yin Long and Yinya were interested as they shared in common: steal the ancient artifacts related to the Chinese Zodiac and other relates that he was defeated by his ancient enemies. With Waterburg and Hei Yin Long emerged as one while Yinya at his side, they set their sights for world domination. King Alpha Malvirus The leader of the Nega-Bugs and one of the Kingpins' main leaders. King Alpha Malvirus is the most ambitious hungry-powered cyber monster who overthrew the weak leader of the Nega-Bugs, crushed him with his bare sharp claws. Soon after, he began to recruit and rebuild the Nega-Bugs by killing any highly intelligent bugs and framing other bugs then seizing power over the political control of the Cyberworld. His plan is nearly became to fruition until it was foiled by Redditz and the Anti-Virus Bugs. After his humiliated defeat, King Alpha Malvirus hatches his evil plan and this time, his revenge on Redditz and then joined the Kingpins to take on the Anti-Virus Bugs and the Deadly Alliance as one of the main leaders of the Sanctuary of Greed. Slayton Grongo A big fat Crocodilefolk is a greedy boss of King Croc Corporation and one of seven leaders of the Kingpins. Slayton Grongo have constructed his office buildings and factories to fuel his business expansion, illegally built on endangered sanctuaries like forests and rivers threatened by deforestation. But he somehow managed to escape the charges by bribing the locals and tribes with cash while blackmailing them if they couldn't keep their mouth shuts. He also spending time to hunt animals in a protected areas which he violated that and kept them as trophies. Grongo have made deals with King K. Reed and the Krenkodines in exchanges of golds and jewelry, doubtless by his greediness. King Jabberwocky The malevolent king of the Jabberwockies who is greedy and powerful than any leader of the race and one of the seven leaders of the Kingpins. When the leader of the Jabberwockies dies, the other will take his of her place. Like if the Jabberwocky dies, it became the Jabberwocky. But this one, however, is unique unlike any leader before him. He has a brilliant mind with an extreme intelligent and a care-planner. After conquering the castle, he moved his Jabberwockies to his new domain while others can stay but with better improvements. Then, he decided to move to Las Vegas where he owns the Jabber-Lucky Casino and Hotel Resort as his front of evil operation for the Kingpins, earning profits for his scheme for his purpose of world domination. After he's being defeated by Ace Blackjack and the Golden Guardians, King Jabberwocky is still but barely alive and cannot be killed by the Vorpal Blade but he vowed revenge on them as long he still hissing. Masterminds: Vice Kings and Queens Scott Skullgun The Anthro-Horse cowboy is the Master of Heists and Bank Robberies and the leader of The Skullgun Gang. Scott Skullgun was one of three sons of the gang leader and have terrorized the West and ruled their namesake town until they were defeated by the Montana Rangers and he eluded his capture. Running away from the law, he had endured the suffering curse that the Skullgun Family have kept it in the dark for generations until he became “Skullhoof”, his Aura Form when he made the deal with the devil. Then, after he reformed his gang, he teamed up with the Rabiez alien invaders in exchange of cooperation and abducting prized farm animals for money and rare source materials until they were defeated and foiled by their common enemy and this time, he was captured. But after he escaped from jail, Scott Skullgun reformed the gang once again and joined the Kingpins for his expertise of heists and bank robberies. And his favorite criminal activity: train heists. Quentin Oilclaw An Aviak-like American Bald Eagle is the oil baron of the Kingpins. This greedy billionaire runs his crude oil operations with oil refineries owned and operated by the Kingpins and sell it on both stock market and black market for slush funds with the Warlords Air Force and Cave-dwelling Aviaks for fracking in exchange of two tons of gold bars. Oilclaw holds his massive revenues and gained extensive profits, buying any lands with high chance of striking oil despite warnings from the Ultra Science a bit. But, he rarely moves from refinery to refinery unnoticed and he's guarded like solid gold. Which it's why he never leaves his business places out of the open due to his security reason, possibly to encountered by the Deadly Alliance from the air and on the ground. Fiona Devixen A female Anthro-Vixen is one of the stockholders of the Kingpins from European Mainland. Her specialty is diamond exchange with cutting edges and deal broker, trading with shining diamonds to her wealthy clients from around the world while she sells her blood diamonds from conflicts in Antichthon and Earth on the black market, worth millions of dollars. Devixen is also the responsible of daring heists on luxurious jewelry stores, diamond museums, and exchanges around the globe, using with high-tech equipments and luxurious getaway vehicles like super bikes and sport cars. Nigel Greffons An Anthro-Griffin is one of the stockholders of the Kingpins from United Kingdom who runs vehicle import/export distributions. Nigel Greffons was a vehicle designer who made him a millionaire, thanks to his artistry skill and exceptional concepts. But his visionary passion is only for cars and motorcycles with fair capital investments rather than ideology and ideals. Until one day, he mysterious vanished. But then he met Cornelius for his portfolio presentation and was impressed for his devotion and ideas of creating perfect criminal and getaway vehicles; his true motive was revealed. After he shared his grand vehicle designs to The Order of the Black Dragon. Greffons had some run-ins with Kayel “Skar” and Seranna Darkgryph who “borrowed” his vehicles for joyriding which they stole it and he got paid afterwards, but on one serious condition: don't bother him again over his new car designs or else he'll tell their father, Lord Rogan Darkgryph, about their annoyances unless they leave his lovely cars alone. Rygel Zooburg An Aviak-like Black Palm Cockatoo is one of the stockholders of the Kingpins from South America and Oceania. Migrated from Pacifica, Rigel Zooburg seeks his good lifetime to get away from his past crime; Unfortunately, he was exiled from his home island. He entered Rio de Amazonia where he pretended as a new minister sent from his old home island. (He didn't.) Then he rose to his ranks to become a leader of the ancient city, turning into a dark place with an iron fist and banished the mystical Blue Spix Macaw tribe from the city including conspired his little arch-nemesis Spix until he was defeated and banished by him and his fellow allies. After his humiliating defeat, Rygel was stumbled upon the long lost Incan golds and treasures at the hidden lost temple and kept it as his only resource to regain his former glory as well creating his own powerful empire by giving all hostile tribes with golds treasure in return of their service. Rygel returned to his former home island with his army to gain control over the territory and build his new paradise island where all the criminals and evil tribes hold their accounts offshore in a traditional ways. Now, as a millionaire partnering with Kantaris, he holds and protects their bank accounts with unlimited outsources and offshoring profits to fuel his own paradise as well plotting his revenge on Spix and his jungle friends. Doremi Fasolasi A mysterious male Siren is the Master of Hypnosis Music and the sensational flamboyant superstar for the Kingpins. Like all female Sirens, Doremi Fasolasi attracts women to his tones and tunes and lured them into their eternal death by the power of evil seductive love. But that was a long ago as he chose another path to gain more use of his signing talent with a career: fame and fortune. For ten years, he's been traveling all over the world with his fabulous albums that sold millions and his music alone conquered and terrorized millions of the world's populations. And the world's youth couldn't get enough of him, thanks to his undoubtedly beauty looks and signing voice. Fasolasi sold his best merchandises, from handbags to T-shirts to wireless headphones, and bought his way up to perfect his marvelous extravagant technology. And as long as the Kingpin's Richman Media Corporation gets its cut, Negazoid will overlook his phenomenal successes to keep his adoring fans under control. Fortunately for our heroes, the Deadly Alliance, his weakness is his own discord voice weakening his seductive signing tunes by disrupting his vocal core around his neck. Jack of the Jabberwockies This bulky Jabberwocky is the right-claw of King Jabberwocky and the manager for security and public relations for Jabber-Lucky Casino and Hotel Resort. The Jack of the Jabberwockies controls the security system in and around casino while greeting gamblers and shopping-goers at the main entrance. He also maintaining the recruitment of other Jabberwockies, one group for security to protect their king's valuables and other group for velvet training to keep the visitors enjoyable and have a good time for their nights. Jarg Singh An Anthro-like Lion is the leader of the bounty and treasure hunters for the Kingpins. Jarg Singh commands his largest private militias that came together for his “Bounty Games”, mostly the Golden Guardians that made them running scares. He hunted them down first and interrogated them about the location of their precious treasures and then executed them and kept its corps and treasures as trophies like other hunters did. But for him, he simply challenged them for the bounty prizes though he reminded them of their winnings. A ruthless contract killer with a lust for gold and power, Jarg sends his finest and best hunters to find and kill their targets but they were no match for the new Golden Guardians led by Ace Blackjack and their friends, the Deadly Alliance, and that's how his operation was disruptive by their course of actions. Krina An arrogant and vicious red-feathered Harpy is the intelligent officer and the second-in-command of Jarg Singh's army of bounty hunters and treasure raiders. Krina commands the elite force with military discipline and expertise to combat highly dangerous areas and combat zones, mostly her favorites are jungle and mountain warfare while urban and arctic warfare are preferred to her as from-basic-to-advance training grounds and perfect breeding ground for the recruits. She also monitored the security system with satellite and CCTV footages and sent a squad to intervene and eliminate the threat on the ground, protecting the Kingpins’ properties. Krina had a personal grudge with Lady Diamond Harpy, she lost her many best harpy warriors and hunters to take her arch-rival down and being defeated by her. It was clear that her beauty was ousted by Lady Diamond Harpy who is more beautiful than her, sings better than her and more fashionable than her. Liu-Zhong Woo The Chinese Draconian businessman is one of the stockholders for the Kingpins from East Asia and the Master of Hacking and Cyber-theft. Liu-Zhong Woo is the responsible for hacking and stealing the data banks and information from agencies and banks with private accounts of government officials and companies and sell it to known criminal and terrorist elements on the cyber-black market. But in public, he remains clean when a lack of evidence was present, allowing him to continue his hacking activity. He was a computer worker with low-low salaries despite his hardship of good work ethics until he hacked into his former boss's bank account and stole 15,000 dollars per week. Soon after he quit his job, he started his career as a computer designer and technician with stolen schematics from other tech companies that him a millionaire with the title of King of Computers. He may be a computer genius but his obsession of informations will let to be his weakness. Parakh Bergal A Rakshasa is one of the stockholders for the Kingpins from South Asia. Parakh Bergal was once a merchant from the Rakshasan Empire, selling best quality and quantity items. But when his items ran out, he uses his thieving skills to steal something while buying some fresh products and trades on both stocks and black markets. With enough amount of golds and gems, he began his luxurious lifestyle and open his big business as a shipping company, making trades with his international clients with fine arts, antiques, gems, and weapons stashed well hidden among them. Parakh is well connected, he is related to Rathgan Sherduro of Imperial 69 and Emperor Caligus Bargal. Shane Loneshark A Sharknoid is one of the stockholders for the Kingpins from Central America and the Master of Outsource and Offshore profits. Shane Loneshark was once a literarily loanshark who make sure that their loaners got their money, but he killed few of their loaners who failed to get their money back. Somehow, he took some of their cash and kept it of his own. After he quits his job with a huge payment, Shane started his own investment company as his front of outsourcing and offshoring profits that brought attention to the Kingpins for his interesting works of insurance policy. Surprisingly, he received a big investment from the Sharukan King for offshoring his treasuries in a safe place but luckily, he saved his records onto his computer because the king doesn't know about modern technology. (Ironic, isn't it?) Top Officers and Lieutenants Captain Eli Barracuda An African-American is Leone Cappelli's top lieutenant and the head of Kingpins Security Enforcers. He and his Security Enforcers keep their properties clean and clear of any intruder from breaching their security in orderly response while patrolling the area to make sure that there are no troubles, even the Deadly Alliance whom were breaching their defenses. Barracuda is also a Reptilian warrior in disguise like his boss but his funkiness attitude had made found a new lifestyle though he sticks with his barbarian attire in his true form while his human form sticks in security outfit or in luxurious suits from the 70's. Reko A ruthless Reptilian warrior is the long lost brother of Rako Rohan and Cornelius's favorite cousin. Reko was once a member of The Guild of Reptilia who was very jealous to his little brother since his birth and left to his uncle when he was sought as a potential warrior at his side. But why did he betrayed the family is seemingly clear: his motivation was to kill his brother in order to take over his place as an heir to the throne and the ownership of the Dragon Scale Gems, but he was defeated by his brother. Despite being humiliated defeat, Reko still have personal grudges with Rako and he will face him one day or another whenever he is ready after hardship training. Rosella Girighetsvans A female Draconian who is Kantaris Greeddrakon's lieutenant and assistant. Rosella Girighetsvans was a former member of the Valkyrie Dragons as her second-in-command before Kantaris was banished and exiled. Unwillingly to leave her behind, Rosella followed her tracks and catches up with her until she discovered her boss's new ways when she build her own bank and making money and she has no problem with that. Rosella is very close to Kantaris, she considers her as a friend, doubtless by ingenious plan despite having a bad temper. She will always at her side no matter what happens and will fight her enemies and the Deadly Alliance in a polite and manner ways. Alina Furina A female Anthro-Rabbit is the professional thief of the Kingpins. Alina Furina was used to be hired by Baron Reingard but she chose a different path and work for the Kingpins, starting with Fiona Devixen. She is the master of pickpocketing, locksmiths, and cyber-hacking, Alina leaves her traps to make her clear escape from heavily secured complexes without any delay of her daring heists all by herself. Be careful when you approach her, agents. She cannot be caught so easily because she's cunning and extremely dangerous and she shoot you on her sight with her longbow. Trojan-Bug & Nega-Virussa King Alpha Malvirus’ top lieutenants of the Nega-Bugs. Trojan-Bug and Nega-Virussa were once known as Tricky-Bug and Neatica and they were the greatest pranksters in Cyberworld. But when the Nega-Virus infected them, they began to gone postal, killing everyone in their way and steals all the data from them. After their rampage has ended, they were sentenced to life and sent them to the corrupted network where they meet their boss and became their henchmen after their old names have changed. Frenika Blackdile A female Crocodilefolk is the top assassin of Slayton Grongo. Frenika Blackdile is a hot, dirty, seductive, and deadly killer with a great taste of hunting and assassinating her targets as her favorite sport and get paid with the right price; But if the price is wrong, she will her contractor anyway except her top boss. Thread carefully, agents. Frenika is a sadistic assassin and she would've skin you alive. Joe Karington & Moe Birgil The Crocodilefolk duo is the bounty hunters working for Slayton Grongo. Joe Karington and Moe Birgil are the buddy-buddy criminals known for reckless joyrides, robberies, hijackings, and violence. Their accomplishments were making money and name for themselves in the world until they were caught in red handed by the police and jailed for years in a correctional facility. Then, they were released on bail and got a job offer from Slayton Grongo as his henchmen and bounty hunters which they have to follow orders from Frenika Blackdile. They accepted his offer with better minimum wages. Joe Karington is smart and swift while Moe Birgil is strong and slow. Ace of the Jabberwockies This dimwit Jabberwocky is King Jabberwocky's so-called champion and the security chief of the Jabber-Lucky Casino and Hotel Resort. How did he became his shivering knight is a simple short story with gibberish nonsense. The Ace of the Jabberwockies was one of the foot soldiers during the assault on the castle, slew dozens of brave knights and soldiers in combat while he was panicked, from marketplace to castle keep where he reached the throne room all by himself before his king arrived. Ironically, he was mentally handicapped. Despite of that awkward moment, he was knighted anyway and lead his army to victory with responsibility if he can stay calm that is. Cassadrin The Anthro-Lioness is the Safari Bounty Hunter and one of Jarg Singh's top lieutenants. Cassadrin was raised and trained by Jarg Singh himself, treating her as his adopted daughter. Her killer and survival instinct made herself a perfect soldier and leading by example to her men known as “Scars” to hunt and kill their prey, raid the treasure holdings in temples and tombs, and into battlefield on deserts or in the jungles. Her biggest catch was the Albino Lion of the Lost Safaria, worth of half of billion dollars. Sierrak The Aviak-like Golden Eagle is the Aerial Bounty Hunter and one of Jarg Singh's top lieutenants. Sierrak is the expert of aerial combat who is very liken to Krina but her cunning skills impressed the second-in-command and given the command of her own unit known as “Drones” to monitor their movement and locate and kill her target after their observation on their defenses and securities. Domina The Sharknoid is the Aquatic Bounty Hunter and one of Jarg Singh's top lieutenants. Domina is a ruthless and dangerous bounty huntress ever for her bloodlust on her preys and bounties. Her violent addiction led her become from an ordinary soldier into a vile killer with her knifing skills to stab on their backs and slice on their throats, making her a perfect leader of Jarg's aquatic hunters known as “Scubas” for their specialty of offshore and coastal assaults and raids on yachts and cargo ships. Her biggest catch was the Golden Whale of El Dorado but she raided Atlantis plenty of times, having a fight with the 7 Sea Star Warriors, and had some run-ins with Sharkstalkers for her military raids on naval bases. Kysdra The darkest blue Draconian is the Extreme Bounty Hunter and one of Jarg Singh's top lieutenants. Kysdra is the fiery aggressive bounty huntress of the Big Four who loves mayhem of total death and destruction and burn her enemies alive with her devastating napalm flames spewing from her breathing mouth and her own big canister on her back. She commanded her own bounty hunter squad known “Burners”, capable for search and destroy their target while seize and capture on their prized bounties. Her biggest bounty prize was the horns of Golden Dragon and stole of their eggs and treasures but she spoiled by the Dragonkind heroes from the Order of the Heavenly Dragons several times. But that won't stop her from getting what she wants. Sub-Factions: Corporations * Cappelli International Corporation * Kantaris Corporation * Rich Media Corporation * Wuya Import/Export Trade Company * The Nega-Bugs * King Croc Corporation * The Jabber-Lucky Casino and Hotel Resort/The Jabberwockies * Kingpins Security Enforcers * The Skullgun Gang * The Bounty Games Galleries Kingpins Banners.png|The Kingpins' logos Cappelli International Corporation.png|Cappelli International Corporation (Modern and Reptilian Forms) The Kingpins Stockholders.png|The Kingpins Stockholders Kantaris Corporation.png|Kantaris Corporation Rich Media Corporation.png|Rich Media Corporation Wuya Import-Export Trade Company.png|Wuya Import/Export Trade Company King Malvirus and the Nega-Bugs.png|The Nega-Bugs King Croc Corporation.png|King Croc Corporation The Jabberwockies.png|The Jabberwockies The Skullgun Gang.png|The Skullgun Gang The Bounty Games.jpg|The Bounty Games Category:Database Category:The Sanctuary of Evil Category:DA Villains